


Movie Night

by DeansxCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-25
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansxCas/pseuds/DeansxCas
Summary: Just a cute lil thing about destiel movie nights
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Movie Night

Watching movies wasn’t something that Castiel particularly enjoyed doing, it’s not like it benefited him in anyway. He could go forever without having the desire to watch people swing around lightsabres for 2 hours. But he loved having movie nights with Dean in his room, seeing the hunter’s facial expressions change as different scenes flicked onto the screen.

When Dean laughed at something that he found funny, he couldn’t help but laugh along with him, even if he didn’t get the punchline. He found Dean’s joy contagious. He would watch carefully as Dean’s eyes stared to well up with tears at the sad parts of a film, although he’d always try to deny it or pretend he had no idea what the angel was going on about, but Castiel saw it anyway. He watched as Dean got frustrated at the characters, sometimes even throwing out curses at them. That made him chuckle.

The more he thought about it, he supposed he enjoyed watching _Dean_ watching the movies rather than watching them himself.

The angel’s favourite part of their movie nights though, was when it got late, and Dean started to get tired. It always happened, always. Castiel would see his eyes start to droop, blinking, fighting to stay open. He lost the fight, obviously, and Castiel would hold his arms open. Dean would scoot closer on the bed and let himself be encased by said arms. He would always let out a happy sounding sigh and nuzzle himself into Castiel, placing his head on his chest as he drifted to sleep. When Dean woke the following morning, he would blush but not move from the angel’s embrace right away. It always gave Castiel a warm feeling in his chest and brought a smile to his face. He truly loved this man.


End file.
